Halloween!
by Sophia Rose Barnes
Summary: Multiple Halloween One-Shots
1. Fairies!

"Come on, we're going to be walking for a while." I said throwing my hair back over my shoulder so my neck was bare to her.

"No, Rose. I'm fine." She said hurriedly.

"Liss, come on. Stop this. Come here. We don't need you collapsing while we're out."

She sighed and sat down beside me. I gasped in anticipation as I felt her fangs against my neck. I tensed, waiting for her to pierce my skin. A sting of pain and then epic bliss filled me. Moroi endorphins have GOT to be better than sex. I've never felt so good in my life. Not even weed or alcohol could make me feel like that.

She drank for a bit and then pulled away, laying me back on the bed to recover. I laid there staring up at the ceiling, hearing her getting ready. We'd decided to go as fairies.  
Finally I got up and started putting on dress. I looked hot. It was clingy and blue with lots of sparkles. Lissa wore a pale green skirt and tank top. I made sure that my make up had a lot of sparkle to it, even my lip gloss. I put sparkles in my hair and smiles at Lissa. She was waiting for me at the door. I put on my high heels and walked over to her.

"We look fierce!" I said grinning.

She laughed and we took off outside. Lissa and I were smiling as we hurried to the first. It was a warm night. Lissa and I didn't even bother with jackets.

Neither of us had ever been trick-or-treating so it was a lot of fun. Guys kept check us out and I flirted every chance I got.

Then we stopped in front of a building with a long line expelling from it. I stood and looked at the sign on the building.

"Welcome to Keystone Asylum. The most Haunted place on Earth." I read aloud, "Ooh, Liss! Let's go!"

I could see the doubt on her face.

"Please, Liss?" I begged, "PLEASE!"

She sighed, "Fine. We'll go."

I took the small bottle of schnapps out of my candy bag and took a swig before getting in line. When we walked in it was everything I was expecting. There was fake blood and guts everywhere. I could sense how squeamish Lissa was feeling. It was so awesomely disgusting! I loved it!

We walked back to our house afterwards laughing about how scared we'd both been. We went inside expecting to see at least Paul there. None of the guys were there. We rented a room in a house with six guys other guys.

Lissa and I tried to turn on the lights, but they would go on.

"Shit. Not again." I muttered, "We need to call Mrs. Killigan tomorrow. She needs to get someone to fix that breaker."

I grabbed a flashlight from the emergency closet and headed toward the basement. God, I always hated walking down here it was always so creepy. I walked toward the breaker and started reading over looking for the right breaker.

"ROSE!" Lissa's voice rang through the house with a piercing scream.

I flicked the switch and the lights came on and ripped through the house and up the stairs.

"LISS!" I yelled looking all over the first floor.

A banging noise upstairs had me running up the stairs. The whole second floor was dark and I tiptoed forward. I got ready to swing my flashlight in case someone really was attacking us.

"Liss, this isn't funny..." I said quietly.

A bang in one of the rooms made me jump. I hurried to the room making sure I was in the shadows. I opened the door and was instantly grabbed. I flayed around until I connected with something behind me, I think it was a leg. I was dropped to the ground and the room filled with laughter.

"Damn it, Rose! It was a joke! Shit! That hurt!" Jackson said holding his legs.

The lights when on and I looked around. It seems like our roommates didn't have anything better to do than prank us.

"Remind me not to mess with you." Lucas said putting an arm around my neck.

I smirked, "I'm not that dangerous."

The guys laughed.

"Come on, Rose. You and Liss deserve to go out and have some fun." Adam said with a laugh.

YES! A COLLEGE PARTY!

I took Lissa's hand and she grinned at me. We followed the guys to their cars. We were about to get down and party.


	2. The Masquerade

**Note:** This chapter is dedicated to Samwysesr. Since she gave me the idea. :D Thank you, Sam! If you haven't checked out her VA fanfics yet you soooo should. They are AWESOME XD

* * *

I was tired. Frankly, I wasn't in the mood to do much of anything. But, I'd seen the spark in Lissa's eye. God help me. Dimitri laughed seeing the expression on my face when my dress got there.

"This looks like a deathtrap..." I said.

He looked at me smirking, "I think it'll be flattering on your figure."

"There's so much lace and satin..." I muttered.

He laughed again.

"Where's your costume?" I asked, instantly curious.

Halloween was tomorrow and I still had no clue what he was going as. He didn't answer. And I put my costume in the closet turning back to look at him. And by god Dimitri was BLUSHING!

"Are you blushing?" I asked incredulously.

"No." he replied instantly.

"Yes, you are!" I exclaimed, "Why are you blushing? Are you going as something cheesy, comrade?"

I looked up at him playfully. He pulled me close and kissed me. I knew he was just trying to make me forget my question. And really? I didn't care. His hands on me were enough to distract me for the moment.

His hands moved lower from my waist to cup my ass. Yeah, this might have started out as a way to distract me, but my badass Russian god was getting just as turned on as I was. I wound my arms around his neck and he moved his hands down to my thighs. I took that as my initiative to hop up and wrap my legs around his waist. Dimitri's mouth moved to my neck and a moan escaped my lips as he moved up toward the bedroom.

*Knock. Knock.*

I groaned, "Ignore it."

Dimitri was more than happy to oblige. We were both off the clock. He laid me down on the bed and I pulled him down with me rolling over so I was on top of him.

"ROSE, CAN YOU AND DIMITRI STOP SCREWING EACH OTHER'S BRAINS OUT LONG ENOUGH TO OPEN THE DOOR?" Christian's voice rang loud and clear.

I groaned. I knew this was over as soon as Dimitri heard his charge's voice. Sometimes I want to wring Christian's neck.

I rolled off Dimitri and he got to his feet. I groaned again just as the door opened.

"Did I interrupt something?" Christian said with his trademark smirk.

"Yeah, I was just telling Dimitri how I was going to stick my foot up your ass." I replied getting off the bed and walking toward them.

Mia giggled into her boyfriend's, Cole a dhampir and Guardian, arm. Angeline stood beside them smiling.

"Lissa's looking for you, Rose. And you're supposed to bring Angeline and Mia with you." Christian announced.

"And where does you coming here come into play?" I asked.

"I'm going into town and I was coming to get my Guardian."

I rolled my eyes. I grabbed my leather jacket and Dimitri's duster. I handed it to him and he held my stake out to me. I pulled it out of his hand as our lips touched for a brief kiss. I secured my stake and gun in my holster. I put on my jacket.

"I'll see you at the party." I said before walking away.

* * *

I had to admit. As lame as I thought this party was going to be it did look pretty amazing. The Ball Room in the palace had been decorated to look like a 17th century ball room.  
It was amazing. Everything glittered, gold and crème. Then there were the Halloween directions. They were hardcore. The smoke machine gave the floor this cool graveyard effect like in the movies. Cob webs and chandler lights gave the room a creepy feel.

I stood at the entrance of the room talking with Hans about security. I looked out to see Christian, dressed as Prince Charming wearing a red swirly mask that reminded me of fire. Beside him, stood Lissa. She looked beautiful and regal. She had on a simple off-white gown with capped sleeves. It had a square neckline and a gathered bodice with the prettiest satin sash. It had a brown polka dot pattern with a beautiful floral embroidery at the bottom. She looked like any other respectable young woman from the late 17, early 1800's. Her mask reminded me of a golden crown. Jill stood beside her in an olive-green halter ball gown, with a full corset bodice. Her mask was similar to Lissa's just not as elaborate.

I could just make out Sydney, in a simple long black gown with a gold bow. No doubt an addition paid for by Adrian. I smiled as I looked at Adrian beside her. His arm was around her waist and again it shocked me how good he looked in a tux.

I wandered around, continuously looking back to make sure that no one stood on my ball gown. Yes, I Rose Hathaway was wearing a deep royal purple ball gown. The black lace trimming was slightly itchy, but other than that I felt gorgeous and elegant. I actually had my hair up in a cascading side sweep, my purple and black butterfly mask firmly in place.

"Howdy, Ma'am, my I have this dress?" a familiar voice said from behind me.

I had to hold back a laugh as I turned to look at my boyfriend. There he was, all 6'7 of him...dressed as a cowboy.

"I think you're in the wrong time era, cowboy." I said with a smirk.

"So is Mia." he said with a slight tease.

Mia had come dressed as a barmaid, if you could call her outfit a dress...it was more like a piece of material. I laughed and got on my tippy toes to kiss him.

"I was kind of hoping you'd dress up as prince charming."

"Not my style, Roza." he murmured in my ear as he took me in his arms to dance.

"I prefer you like this." I said back, as we glided around the dance floor.

Yes, my boyfriend knew how to ballroom dance.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I like you all ruggedly handsome and trying to keep bad men in check."

He laughed.

"Though I can't believe you've managed to bring your duster. I think that's why you dressed up as a cowboy. You couldn't bring your security blanket along if you didn't." I teased.

He laughed, "I don't have a security blanket, Roza."

I smirked, "I doubt that."

We glided around the ballroom when the lights began to flicker.

I looked up at the lights, knowing Dimitri was doing the same. Dimitri and I instantly went into Guardian mode. I gathered the material of my gown up so I could reach my girdle. I pulled out my stake and I knew Dmitri was doing the same thing beside me. A scream filled the room as everything went black. Everyone reacted, panicked by what was going on. My ear piece went off instantly.

"Hathaway?" Hans's voice rang through.

"Yeah?" I said pressing down on it.

"We secured the queen. The princess is missing."

Shit, Jill. "All right, Belikov, Castile, and I got it."

The lights came back on then and I instantly grabbed Angeline and Eddie who looked like they'd been flirting before everything happened. Angeline's costume really didn't leave much to the imagination. She came as a stripper. Eddie stood there eyes wide in his usual guardian uniform.

I could hear Lissa calming everyone down telling them it had all been a joke. There was no reason to freak out the masses. Dimitri and I made sure not to look like something was going on. We didn't need our body language or our expressions giving us away.

"What's going on?" he asked instantly forgetting about Angeline.

"Jill's missing." Dimitri said.

"What?" he replied, I could just see the fear in his eyes. It was a manic fear...something I recognized.

We took off together out into the hall.

"Angeline, you and Eddie search the grounds. Dimitri and I will search in here."

Angeline and Eddie nodded heading outside. Dimitri and I went in two different directions. We searched the entire place, but there was no sigh of Jill.

"They couldn't have gotten that..." I began, but a sound caught my attention.

We all stopped and turned. A few men's voices and...Jill's! We all took off at a run, Eddie in the lead. We stopped just around the corner from a separate building. We watched as they forced Jill up from a hidden cellar.

"How are we going to do this?" Angeline asked, looking at me.

I could see Eddie simply wanted to charge in, but I knew he wouldn't move until Dimitri and I said something.

"Roza, you, Eddie, and I will charge in and take them down. Angeline, you need to grab Jill." Dimitri commanded.

And with that we were in motion. I called in for back-up as we took down the dhampirs and Moroi around us. Finally I turned my attention to Angeline. She was being held down by a dhampir and Moroi had a gun to Jill's head. Jill whimpered.

"Put the gun down." Dimitri said pointing his gun at the Moroi, "This isn't worth it. This place with be crawling with guardians in a few seconds."

"That's why you're going to leave us alone." The man said.

"We can't do that." Dimitri replied.

"You need her. If I kill her.."

"You don't get what you want either." I said stepping forward.

"The queen won't have a quorum. She can't be queen then."

"She can be."

The guy's eyes went wide. I could see his hand relaxing.

"She and the council signed a treaty this morning..."

With that Eddie took off at a full charge. The gun in the man's hand's went off just as Eddie tackled him to the ground. Eddie punched the man in the face as he fell back to the ground. Eddie rolled off the guy.

"EDDIE!" Jill cried out.

She fell to her knees beside him and a dark stain appeared on her gown. Guardians appeared. One picked up Jill and ran her inside. I could hear her yelling and sobbing for Eddie. I hurried over to the med-clinic. Dimitri had taken him there. Now, all we could do was wait.

**One Year Later**:

Dimitri and I snuggled on the couch as Eddie held Jill in his lap. We were waiting for Christian and Lissa. Adrian and Sydney were fighting about something trivial and sharing little kisses here and there. I smiled, glad to see Adrian so happy.

"At least we're going out this Halloween."

"Yeah, a Haunted Hay Ride sounds a lot safer than another party at Court." Eddie said with a laugh.

"It would have been nice to see you all dressed up in that dress though, Roza." Dimitri murmured in my ear.

I laughed and pecked his neck.

"Yuck, do you two ever stop?" Christian said, stepping into the room.

"Hey, I had to watch you to be all disgustingly cute. Paybacks a bitch." I remarked with a smirk.

Lissa laughed carrying a huge bag of candy.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"


	3. Little Red Riding Hood

**Rose's POV:**

I put on the Little Red Riding Hood costume Mason had managed to slip me. He bought it off Amazon using Lissa's credit card and had it shipped Express.

I had to admit. I looked good. I did a quick blow dry job. I even put on make-up. Which lately has been a rarity. And let me tell you, this costume was anything, but modest. The longest thing on it was the hood and cape.

The red lipstick was a lot different than my usual lip gloss, but oh, well. That's the thing about Halloween. It's time to do something that's not the norm.

"How are we going to sneak me out?" I said looking around with Mason and Eddie. We'd piled into Mason's room right before curfew, making sure to dodge the hall matron.

"Don't worry. I got this." Mason said with a grin.

A screech made us all turn to the door. Mason opened it slightly so we could watch the matron running down the hall.

"What did you do?" I asked with a laugh.

"One of the rats from Biology magically disappeared to do from the lab. Maybe it found its way into the dorms." Mason replied with a sly smile.

I giggled, "Come on. Let's go before someone else comes by."

We hurried out, running down the stairs. I pulled Eddie back just as we were sliding out of the door that lead to the stairwell.

"Wh-" he started.

I slammed my hand across his mouth just as one of the guardians walked passed by.

Mason snickered and moved ahead of us. I smirked and followed Mason with Eddie coming up behind us. We looked around and once we were out of the dorms took off into the woods.

The party had all ready started when we got there. That was the good thing about knowing so many royals. Parties, parties, parties. And frankly after following every rule Kirova put down I deserved a little fun. Mason handed me a cup of beer and pulled me along with him. I made sure Eddie was following.

"There you three are!" Lissa yelled coming toward us.

I knew she'd be here. I smiled, she was dressed as Little Bo Peep. Moroi and dhampirs don't usually celebrate Halloween. But, do you really need to give a group of High School Seniors a reason to party?

"Hey, you look great." I said hugging her.

"Have you seen you? God, are you trying to kill all the boys in the Senior class?" she replied with a laugh.

"Obviously."

We laughed and looked around, seeing who had come and who had been invited.

"Come on!" Lissa yelled over the music.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me over to dance with her. I shook my head and started to pull away, but Lissa insisted. If she wasn't my best friend I would have bailed.

I danced with her, then Mason. Eddie was a little more tentative about dancing with me. But, since Meredith kept trying to get him to dance with her, he'd use Lissa or me as a scapegoat. Meredith wasn't ugly and she was a great friend. But, Eddie just didn't see her in that way.

I sipped at my beer. I kept it for most of the night. I wasn't trying to get drunk. Maybe a small buzz, but that was about it. Lissa was drinking without a care, as were my other friends. But, I just kept having this bad feeling.

Suddenly the music stopped. We all looked around and my eyes instantly fell on the Guardians that surrounded us.

"PARTY'S OVER!" Alberta yelled. "Anyone who is still around after I could to three will be suspended!"

She began counting and all of us bolted. I made the mistake of running into the woods rather than out. When I got far enough, I began looking around. Shit...where was I? Why hadn't I paid attention to where I was?

I paused and pushed myself against one of the trees. I slipped into Lissa's mind and she thankfully she was safe. And being addressed by...Dimitri.

"Where's Rose?" he asked looking at each of my friends in turn.

They looked at each other and shrugged.

"She disappeared when everyone else did." Mason said looking worried.

"Are you sure she's not back in her room all ready?" Lissa asked, equally worried.

"Yes, we all ready did a room sweep."

"Could she have run the wrong way?" Eddie asked.

"I'll be back. Go back to your rooms."

A growl forced me out of Lissa's mind. I looked around and saw it...There was a bear. A big...angry...ferocious bear. I backed away slowly hoping it wouldn't notice. But, it was too late. It roared and started chasing me and I took off on a run. SHIT! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE!  
I kept running and suddenly I was falling. I put my hands out in front of me to catch my fall. I turned myself around just as the bear began to bare down on me. I shut my eyes waiting for the worst.

Something rang strong and loud through the woods. The bear let out a cry and I kept waiting...But, nothing happened...

"Are you okay?"

Relief fell through me as Dimitri's voice penetrated my fear. I opened my eyes slowly.

"Where is it?" I whispered.

"Dead. Get up."

I started to get up just as I saw Dimitri holster a gun. He walked ahead of me and I followed. Then I realized where we were going.

"I don't need to see Olendzki!"

"Indulge me." he said continuing there.

I followed and sat there as Olendski checked me over.

"She's fine. Just a few scraps."

She left me there with Dimitri and I really wish she hadn't. He looked pissed...

"Okay, before you start..."

"What you did was childish. You know that if I had told Kirova that you were one of the students out there tonight she would have expelled you? You have put no thought into following..."

"That is so not fair! I have been completely well-behaved since Kirova laid down the law I haven't stepped out of line once!"

He didn't need to know about the few threats I made. He glared at me, but then his expression changed. It was like he was taking me all in and some undetectable emotion was there. I could feel myself blushing under his gaze. Why did he always have to look at me as though he was looking through me. I barely had anything on, that costume was so short and tight.

"Go to your dorm. We'll talk about this more tomorrow."

I sighed. Of course.

"Goodnight." I said walking out.

**Dimitri's POV:**

Damn it, why did she have to wear that outfit? Out of all costumes to wear during Halloween. I hated to admit it, but I did have to adjust my pants before I walked out of the infirmary. Why did she get that reaction out of me?

Remember, Belikov, just because she's legal doesn't mean you can touch her. She's seven years younger than you. That's a huge gap. You don't want to ruin her life. Plus, you're her teacher. Stop thinking about being with your student.

I groaned. That little image wasn't leaving my head anytime soon. I hate Halloween.


	4. Spirit

I sat there putting lipstick on my little angel. Well, my little kitten, really.

"Is she ready to go?" Dimitri asked rocking Gunner in his arms.

"Yeah," I said with a smile.

"папочка (papochka = Daddy) look! I'm a kitty!"

He chuckled, "Yes, you are my little kitten. And a very beautiful kitten at that."

Dimitrius giggled at her father. Her brown eyes twinkling. I took Gunner from Dimitri. He was dressed as a little pumpkin.

"Where's Jamie?" I asked.

"He won't leave his room. Apparently, a little girl named Dimya has been scaring him." Dimitri replied looking at Dimitrius sharply.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dimitrius said rising her head up and skipping out of the room.

I tried not to laugh, "Here take, Gun. I'll go get Jamie."

Dimitri took our youngest and followed our oldest out of the room. I laughed to myself and walked over to James's bedroom.

"Jamie, what wrong?" I asked opening the door.

"I don't wanna go out, Mama."

"Why not, baby?"

He looked up at me with dark sad eyes, "The bogey man's gonna get me."

"Oh, honey, no one's going to get you." I said gently fixing his Superman costume, "Daddy and I will protect you."

"But, Lucas said..."

"Don't believe anything that Lucas Dragomir has to say, Jamie. He's full of crap, just like his daddy."

He giggled and I pushed his hair back. James looked so much like Dimitri it was creepy. I picked him up and walked back into our living room.

Gunner was giggling in his walker watching Dimitrius "attack" her father.

"Are we going trick or treating? Or are we going to keep playing?"

Dimitrius grinned up at me, "GO!"

She grabbed her bag and ran to the door. I laughed lightly. I never thought I'd like being a parent, but after learning that Strigoi had changed Dimitri's anatomy some and that we could have kids (We learned that by accidentally getting pregnant with Dimitrius) I couldn't imagine my life without my kids.

The one good thing about the kids going to Thorn Academy? It was right around the corner from Court and the kids can be home more often.

Dimitrius took off like a lightning bolt. Dimitri all ready had her running laps.

"Damn,she's fast..." Christian said watching her run passed him.

Lissa emerged with her brood of six with her oldest two behind the rest. Erica giggled fixing her black hair and her princess dress as she looked at her twin brother Lucas, a shadowhunter for Halloween, who was carrying Dimitrius on his back.

Lissa handed Andre, who was wearing a winnie-the-pooh costume, to Christian as Eddie and Jill walked out holding hands. Lissa set up the strollers and put Andre in his and Crystal and Natasha in their's. Fredrick waited happily for someone to take a hold of his hand.

"Dimya, get off of Lucas." Dimitri said with a chuckle.

Dimitrius pouted, but got off of Lucas ruffling his blonde hair. Lucas smirked and took her hand. We walked for a while, the kids collecting all the candy they could.

"Momma, where's Freddie?" Erica asked at one point.

We looked around and surely enough Frederick was gone.

"FREDDIE!" Lissa yelled looking around.

Dimitrius and James looked at each other, "Mommy, my stomach..."

Gunner began to sob. I understood immediately. My kids were sensing Strigoi. I pulled out my stake.

"Eddie stay with everyone." I commanded as Dimitri and I moved forward as one.

We took off in two different directions until I saw the bright light. I ran forward just in time to see Frederick using compulsion on a Strigoi...he was a Spirit user...and wow...this young? Dimitri ran forward and staked the Strigoi. I picked up Frederick and ran back to Lissa.

"We should get home. Now." I said looking around.

Lissa nodded and we all hurried back to we were back I tucked all the kids into bed and left my mom with them. I hurried back to Lissa's apartment and told her what I'd seen. She sighed.

"They all seem to be specializing early." she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Lucas specialized in Fire. Erica in water. And now Frederick in Spirit."

"It's creepy that it always happens on Halloween when they turn six." Christian chimed in.

"I hope it doesn't happen to the other three." Lissa said with a sigh.

I shrugged, "Weird things happen on Halloween."


	5. Delinquents

**2:35 AM**

**November 1st**

Dimitrius was in a lot of trouble. She knew that. What a shitty Halloween Lucas looked at her nervously in the cell.

"Mom's going to kill me." he muttered.

"You think so? Have you met Rose Belikov? Or Dimitri Belikov for that matter?" she replied angrily still pacing.

At 17 Dimitrius Belikov was still terrified of her parents' wrath. Which was funny considering she wasn't afraid of anyone else in the world and was known for getting into a lot of fights for whatever she believed in. Or simply to keep people out of her face. At 5'8, basically the same height as her mother, maybe slightly taller, you'd think she wouldn't be so terrified of her, but hell her mother was one of the best guardians out there. She kicked a lot of ass.

"We should've stayed at the party." she grumbled looking sadly at Lucas.

"Yeah, Sage warned us. We should've listened to her." Mason grumbled running his hand though his hair.

"Well, Averie did make a good case..." Lucas said with a shrug.

"Averie Ivashkov is the offspring of two Spirit users. One is insane and in an asylum. The other is Uncle Adrian." Dimitrius replied dryly.

"Where is he anyway?" Lucas asked getting up.

Averie had disappeared a while ago with one of the officers. And he'd yet to come back. Sage was still knocked out on the bench.

Erica hadn't said a word since they'd been arrested. She just sat there glaring at the wall and twirling a black lock around her finger. Of course goody-two shoes was pissed.

Averie was escorted back and he glared at the officer. He ran his hand through his messy brown hair. He turned to look at them with his usual lazy smile. It always shocked Dimitrius to see that Averie had one blue eye and one emerald-green. What an epic mutation. Sometimes they would both be the blue of the Lazar family, but more often they were the emerald of the Ivashkovs. But, when he'd been wielding a lot of Spirit one eye would be blue and the other green.

"So, my little half-sister still has woken up?" he said with a smirk, but Dimitrius could see the worry in his eyes. And if she didn't see it she would have felt it considering she was shadow-kissed.

Averie might only be Sage's half-brother, but he was just as dedicated as any big brother should be.

"She'll be fine, Ave. She's a dhampir. And a future Guardian. That little hit was nothing. She'll wake up in a few with a headache." Dimitrius said reassuringly.

Averie smiled, "I wasn't afraid, Little Dhampir." he said with a charming smile putting his arm around her.

Lucas growled deep in his throat flipping his emo-styled blonde hair out of his face so he could glare at Averie with his piercing ice blue eyes more directly. Averie chuckled. He always liked to push Lucas's buttons. Dimitrius sighed, but didn't move away from Averie. He was her best friend and her boyfriend's jealousy wasn't going to have her separating herself from him soon.

Erica's amused jade eyes looked meet Mason's identical ones and they laughed lightly.

"Luka, when are you going to realize that Averie doesn't want Dimya?" Erica said with a laugh.

"Shut up." Lucas grumbled.

Dimitrius sighed thinking about how they'd gotten into this mess.

**Halloween Night 7:30 PM**

**Thorn Academy**

**School Dance**

"I'm sooo bored!" Dimitrius groaned as she watched the underclassmen gyrate against each other like dogs during mating season.

Lucas chuckled keeping his arm around her.

"We'll go to Mase's room after a bit. Him and Jackson managed to get some booze."

Dimitrius nodded as she watched her shy little brother, James, asking Misty Peterson to dance. She really didn't understand that boy, put him in front of Guardian business and he was as badass as their mom and dad. Put him in a social situation? Crisis.

Dimitrius looked around to see Averie dancing with Erica making sure that Samuel Drozdov stayed away from her. Lucas kept his arm around her as he chuckled at the sad puppy dog look on Sam's face. Dimitrius sighed deeply. She really couldn't wait to get back to the dorms.

She looked down at the sexy witch costume she had on and compared it to the sexy Minnie Mouse costume Erica had chosen. They'd had a blast picking out their costumes thinking that they're parents were going to get them out of school to do some trick-or-treating. Instead their parents canceled last minute with an emergency council meeting. And they got stuck at the Halloween Dance that the academy threw.

"DIMYA!" a familiar voice called.

Dimitrius turned to watch Mason and Jackson coming toward him pulling Sage along, who soooo looked like she didn't want to be there.

"What's up?" she said moving toward them.

"We found a way off campus." Jackson said with a smirk.

"How?" Dimitrius replied excitedly.

"My uncle's the guardian on duty at the gate. I told him my mom said it was all right to let us out."

"And he fell for that?" Lucas said skeptically.

"He's not as smart as he think's he is." Jackson smiled.

Dimitrius nodded and rounded up the rest of the group and they moved swiftly toward the front gate making sure to keep out of sight. All they needed was one of the other guardians or a teacher catching them. They hurried off campus in Averie's car and laughed amongst each other as they hurried away.

Erica and Dimitrius made sure to stop and trick-or-treat as they hurried to Jackson's friend's house.

Dimitrius and Erica instantly went to the dance floor as Averie and Lucas made their way over to the liquor.

"DIMYA!" Averie's thoughts rang to her.

Dimitrius looked around looking for him, but he and Lucas were nowhere in sight. Neither were any of the others. Suddenly, Sage grabbed ahold of her arm.

"Lucas is out there fighting!" she yelled pulling Dimtrius and Erica toward the door.

Dimitrius ran outside just in time to catch a boy Lucas had just punched. The kid's nose was gushing blood.

"LUKA, STOP!" she yelled throwing herself between the guy and Lucas.

She could see the fire in Lucas's eye. Then they heard it. The police. She grabbed Lucas and Erica and took off knowing the other's were right behind her. She bolted into an old abandoned building.

Dimitrius stood quietly her body pressed against the wall as the cop car rolled passed. She and her friend's sighed in relief as they got up, just to find...they'd been cornered. She looked around assessing the situation. Humans. With guns. And other weapons.

Dimitrius, Mason, and Sage instantly moved to stand in front of Lucas, Averie, and Erica. Dimitrius pulled out her emergency dagger, making sure it wasn't visible. Her parents had always kept her well prepared. The thugs moved forward and the dhampirs in the room got into offensive positions. The Moroi had learned how to defend himself, but it was taught that they only used their defense when they were in doubt. If a guardian could protect you let them. Only fight when necessary. But, Dimitrius knew her friends were tensed behind her.

The thugs lunged and the dhampirs fought. Dimitrius's regular thinking was gone. All she thought was fight, protect, fight, protect.

She didn't notice anything was amiss until bright light blinded her. She heard the Moroi hiss from the quick brightness. She, Mason, and Sage tried to adjust as quickly as possible from the flashlights.

"FREEZE!"

Shit...Dimitrius thought staring up at them. This was so not what they needed.

**Back to the Present:**

"You guys are free to go." The officer said opening the door.

Dimitrius grimaced. Lucas sighed getting up taking Dimtrius's hand. Averie shook Sage awake.

"Hm?" she murmured.

"Come on, Sydney and Dad are here." he muttered.

Sage sighed sadly and got up obviously tired. Together we stepped out into the open Erica trying to hide behind Dimitrius.

"Dimitrius Rozalissa Beli..." Rose started looking at her disapprovingly.

Dimitrius grimaced.

"Go get in the car." Dimitri cut in before Rose could start.

Dimitrius saw the disappointment in her father's eyes. And that was almost worse than her mother yelling at her. She wished she would. Lucas hugged her close and kissed her lightly.

"I'll see you." he murmured.

Dimitrius nodded blinking back the tears.

"It'll be okay..." Erica whispered uncertainly moving toward their her mom.

Lissa looked upset and Christian just looked pissed. Lucas and Erica didn't say a word, they just ducked down and headed out with Mason coming up behind them. Averie and Sage didn't even look bothered. They followed a disgruntled Sydney and an aloft Adrian out the door. Dimitrius sighed and walked to her parents' car right behind them. She kept her head down feeling like crap for disappointing them.

They drove silently until they got to the gates of Thorn's Academy.

"Are you all right?" Dimitri asked.

"Yeah, папочка (papochka = Daddy)." Dimitrius whispered not looking up.

He sighed, "I'm upset that you got arrested."

"I know, папa (papa = Dad)."

"But, we do know what being a teenager is like." Rose finally said, "You cannot just leave the school like that with no guardian or anyone knowing, Dimi. It's dangerous."

"I know, Mom. I'm sorry." Dimitrius replied.

"You will be responsible for another human being in just a few months, Dimya. You can't just do whatever you want anymore. You need to start paying attention."

"I know, папa (papa = Dad). I'm sorry. I'll be more careful. You guys have taught me all this. I'm so sorry." she said on the verge of tears again.

No one could ever make her cry easily. But, one thing that could was disappointing her parents.

Dimitri smiled, "We love you, Dimitrius."

Dimitrius looked up at her parents, "I love you guys too."

"Happy Halloween, delinquent." Rose said with a wink.

Dimitrius laughed. She hugged them both and walked toward the school knowing that her punishment would start tomorrow. For tonight she's be sleeping in.


End file.
